Always A Woman
by JokerSmiles
Summary: This is set in a modern time frame.  A lonely apartment,bullies at school,no friends,no family,no love thats all Grell had,that was all he knew. Would anyone understand him better yet would anyone take the time to?
1. His Home

*buzz buzz buzz* The obnoxious annoying sound of a person's alarm clock going off in the once silence of the night. "Hey! Turn that thing off!" A loud gruff male voice shouted. Banging was soon heard through the wooden frame of apartment 7C's door. "Sutcliff turn that blasted thing off!" The rough angry man shouted pounding harder on the door.

The loud buzzing of the alarm clock had stopped, the soft sound of slow movements were heard from inside. The chain lock on the door was released and the door opened to reveal a sleepy eyed red head wiping his sleep deprived eyes as he put on his red glasses lazily. Pulling up the blanket that was around his chest the boy stared up at the middle aged man. "Sorry Mr. Nakamo won't happen again." He said with a tired, exhausted voice as a yawn escaped from his lips.

"Sutcliff, this is what- the fourth time I've had to come up here this week?" The irritated man said.

"Third." The red head muttered not moving his eyes off the ground.

"Why in the hell you have that thing go off this early is beyond me. Go back to sleep Sutcliff and try not to have it happen again."

"Yes Sir." Another yawn came out of the boy. "Sorry Sir, good night." The door slowly shut and the chains locks were put back in their place.

"Poor boy." Mr. Nakamo said looking at his watch. "3:23. Doesn't he know he has school in the morning?" Walking away slowly Mr. Nakamo made his way to his own apartment.

Back inside apartment 7C, the tired boy made his way back to his bed. He sat down on the lumpy surface as he grabbed a picture frame off his bedside table. It was a photo of a family. The man in the picture was tall and has short black cut hair. Next to him, his wife, who barred striking red hair holding her son who inherited that exact red hair. Flipping over the picture frame it showed scribbled writing that read "Sutcliff Family: Marie, John, and Grell."

Seeing the picture brought back painful memories inside Grell's mind.

_Flashback: Grell Age 13 _

_"No son of mine will act this way!" A male voice shouted._

_"He is just a boy John calm down!." The woman responded._

_"Exactly Marie he is a boy I am sick of him acting out of line! First with the hair now this! I am not going to tolerate it anymore!" Loud footsteps were heard approaching the closet where a boy hid. "Grell get out now!" The boy terrified out of his wits somehow complied, slowly he crawled out of the closet just to be yanked up by his hair. "What is going through your head boy?"_

_Only thinking of the pain coursing through his skull the small boy responded. "I don't know! I don't know!"_

_"John!" His mother cried. "Put him down!"_

_"You think its cool to dress like that? Your a boy, soon you'll be a man! I tolerated you growing out your hair but wearing womens clothing along with it? What is going on with you?"_

_"I like them dad!" The crying boy cried out._

_"Don't ever say that! Ever next your going to be liking guys!" Grell didn't respond he didn't even cry anymore, all he did was look to the floor avoiding his father's eyes. Following suit his mom soon did the same. "No. No! Not in my house!" John, Grell's father, said finally catching on. "Get out! Get ou now!" The older ma dragged his very son to the front door and tossed him out on to the street. "Don't come back until you get your senses STRAITed out."_

_"No!" His mother cried. "Grell come back inside!" She turned to her husband as her son began to walk away. "John? Let him in!" Those were the last words Grell heard her say, for the door to his home was shut and locked keeping him out._

Its been at least three to four years since then. The time of when he was in so much pain, but now he knew that currently he was in worse. For tomorrow was his first day back to school, and he knew it was nothing to celebrate about, or to complain, but to fear.

* * *

><p>AN: Please REVIEW :) smiles :)


	2. His School

A/N So yeah I haven't even begun to explain anything about this story and nor do i really intend to do so unless someone is really that curious to see where i am going with this, but even then idk. So yeah kuroshitsuji is awesome i love grell pairings i don't really have a specific pairing for him i just think will is better for this story.

* * *

><p>The next day came faster than Grell had hoped. He got dressed as slowly as he could, dressing in his favorite color, red. Aside from the normal things to wear like shoes, pants, and a shirt, Grell had on his long sleeved hoodie knowing that it was the main thing he needed out of them all. Making his way through the front doors of his school Grell looked around fixing his glasses as he reached his locker. He twirled in his locker combination, before he could even open his locker door a hand pushed the door closed. Grell felt hot breath trail down his neck, the color from his face drained of its color as he heard the voice.<p>

"Hey Red Head, how was your summer?" The male voice said.

"Fine." Grell muttered keeping his eyes on the ground, his fingers clutching his backpack tight to him.

"I think we have some catching up to do." It wasn't the words that made Grell feel afraid, but the very way that they were said he knew what was to come.

"Co-Could you please not hit my face." Grell begged in a whisper barely audiable over the students voices in the hall.

"You know what today is the first day back so I guess we could give you a free-bee. Come on lets go class is starting in ten minutes." The Arms of the guys surrounding grell linked arms and acted out their scene. The scene of friendship as they made their way slowly past the office. They made their way to the dark hallway close to the gym. They were surrounded by darkness. After a few grunts and under the breath yelling the group of guys came out of the darkness without their "buddy" they entered with.

"Sebastian you don't think he will ever tell on us do you?" The tallest one said.

"No, he knows his past and his place. He would never betray me." Sebastian said in a grim voice as getting to class.

As they were passing the glass window of the office doors Grell looked inside hoping that somehow the secretaries or someone could tell that he needed their help. Unfortunately all he seen was them busy at work for once helping some other boy he didn't reconize in the office. They turned their head and looked directly at him then turned their attention back to the secretaries.

Inside the main office the secretaries were busy at work getting the scedule and information for the "new" student. His name was William T. Spears. He had black ebony hair cut in a business-like manner, glasses hanging on his face, and a tall body in a stricked conduct manner. Will was what you would call a out of place person for this school. He originally attended a private school for lets just say kids whose parents had money, and the only reason he was attending this school was because his old one closed down because of debt problems surprisingly.

So, now he was in a normal school signing up for classes. Will was distracted away from the secretaries speech on how good their school was to see a "girl" with a group of guys. Thats not what set him off as seeing unusual but it was the way "she" was looking in the office, at him. It was as if she was pleading for help, for someone to save her. Will brushed it off seeing as it was probably unlikely.

The final bell rang as Will took his seat in his first hour. He looked around all over the desks were sticky notes with a person's name on it indicating that it was assigned seats. Everyone was seated in their seats, all except one. He read the yellow paper on the desk to his right to read _Grell Sutcliff. _Will wondered who this Grell person was. He didn't have to wonder long because suddenly the "girl" with red hair came running in out of breath.

" is there a reason you are late to my class on the first day no doubt. I expect better from my art students." The woman teacher declaired.

"Sorry Mrs. Kulla. Won't happen again." Grell stated.

Will ignored the fact for now that he found out that his little interest in the "girl in red" was a male and called him over. "Hey Grell your seat is right here." Will didn't know what he said but most of the class looked at him as if he had something crawling out of his ears. Grell blushed slightly hiding his face as he quickly made his way to his seat. When he sat down he pushed his head in his arms hiding his face. Will took that as an opportunity to look at him. Unfortunately, Will couldn't pull his eyes away from Grell's arms that were covered with bruises. Grell pulled his sleeves down never lifting up his face as if knowing that he was being watched.

Will only wondered, who was this grell and why did he want to know?

* * *

><p>-AN

some might wonder why i had sebastian as the "bad guy"

don't get me wrong i love sebastian there is just a reason why i put him in that character which i hope to bring in later in the story. Please REVIEW


	3. His Friend

Chapter 3: His Friend

Will watched Grell all throughout that school day. It turned out they had 4 out of 6 classes together. Will didn't know why, but he was happy that he was. That was all Will thought of as soon as he got home, instead of doing his few homework assignments he thought of his classmate. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and went back to the homework he was supposed to be doing for one of his classes when his father walked into his room.

"Hey William." His father said with a strick tone. "Are you doing your homework?"

Will turned his head over his shoulder to look at his dad. "Yeah Dad just finishing it up now." Will stated as he went back to his work trying to ignore any conversation with his father.

"You better be because if you want to get into law school you better keep yourself in your studies." Will's father spoke as he left the room.

Law school, it was Will's life long dream since he was a child. To protect those who were hurt and to get back at those types of people who cause pain. His father was thrilled, was going to pay for the whole thing. Only because they were a high class for what his father called "their kind". With a sigh Will put away his work and went back to thinking about Grell. What was it about him that made him worry? Was it the bruises? How did he even get them? He could only wonder as he sat in his room quietly waiting for the next day to come.

It was now the second day of school, first hour art class, and Grell was sitting sketching on a page in his sketchbook when Will walked in. "Hey." Will said as taking his seat.

"He-Hello." Grell responded cautiously not knowing how he should respond to the comment. He was a little uneasy on the count of the fresh bruises he had to sleep with last night.

"So...What are you drawing?" Will asked trying to make conversation as he leaned over to try and catch a glimse.

"Its not ready yet." Grell said quickly as he shut his sketchbook closed. Feeling rude he apologized, "I'm sorry, I just don't have many people talk to me you know." Grell looked around to make sure no one was watching him. "I think you should really stop talking to me."

"Why? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong about you." Will stated simpily as he shifted his body to face Grell better.

Grell looked down at his feet. "If you want to make friends here I really suggest not talking to me." He hid his face behind his long red colored hair.

"We can be friends." Will said as adjusting his glasses on his face.

"I don't think we should."

"How-Why not?" Will asked still confused about his statements.

"Look around do you see anyone else talking to me? No. That means there is something wrong with me and that if you want a good reputation you should stay clear. Get It?"

Before Will could even reply to his comment the teacher walked in and explained their first project. The project was a 'getting to know you.' project. The students were to study someone else's background, their aura and personality and design it on a canvas. "Alright everyone pair up" She said as gesturing her hands to do so.

Will watched the class. Everyone went to their individual friend, everyone avoided Grell at all costs. Will wasn't going to have it, if he was going to get to know this guy and get him to open up somehow he needed to let him know he didn't care about what anyone else thought. So Will stood up and partnered with Grell. He got many looks. Many of them were suprised looks along with disgusted looks, but to him they didn't matter he didn't even pay them any mind. He only looked at Grell's surprised face as he stood next to him.

"Your going to regret it." He whispered.

"If I do, I did it to myself." Was Will's response.

Throughout the rest of the school day Will seemed to notice that everyone was watching him. Not like "Hey yeah he's new." more like the "He did what?" look. Will made it a goal to understand what was going on through Grell's mind and why he had no friends.

After school Will was confronted by Grell. "Hey." He simpily said, his head still facing the ground making his glasses fall to the tip of his nose.

"Hey, you ready to get this project started? Your house or mine?" (A/N: no pun intended for anything. XD) Will said as gathering his books and art supplies.

"Mine."Grell spoke up."Just to show you why no one likes me."

"Ok Grell." Will responded knowing that it must have taken Grell a whole lot of confidence to say what he did.

"Say...Will. We-We are friends...right?" Grell asked shyly.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Could you promise to not hate me after I show you?"

Will didn't really know where this was going. He was more curious after that comment, but still he made a promise to himself to get closer to Grell so he responded, "I promise."

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEWS PLEASE :) hugs and loves:)


	4. His First Love

Chapter 4: His First Love

They finally made it to Grell's apartment after the long walk. "Do you walk like this everyday?" Will asked not believing how much he just walked knowing that he has a perfectly good car that could have been used at his house.

"Yeah. I do." Grell stated as opening the door.

"No wonder your so skinny." Will said outloud by accident, but Grell chose to ignore the comment.

"Sit down and wait I will be right back. Remember you promised." Grell said as walking into his room.

"Yeah, I promised." Will looked around at the apartment. It was small, it didn't appear to have anyone but Grell living there. Will looked to his left and seen the family picture of Grell and his family. As soon as he began to look it over Grell came out in a beyond red colored dress. It was long and ruffled along with having a corset back. Will was at a loss for words. When he seen Grell come out he looked more like a girl than he had before.

"This is one of the reasons why." Grell started. "I like- I like to wear women's clothing!" Grell blurted out loud trying to say it as quick as he could.

Will was staring in amazement. He was also confused as to why this didn't bother him. He thought he should be replused or even creeped out but none which then led him to say,"Is that all? Its ok a lot of guys are begining to like the women's fashion now." He tried to cheer Grell up but apparently he was making it worse.

"Thats not all. I am going to say it now just to get it off my chest and if you hate me like all the others I wouldn't blame you. Ok, um here it goes...I am Gay." Grell didn't know if it was supposed to shock Will or what but Grell closed his eyes tightly to avoid his reaction.

To be all truthfull Will wasn't that much surprised. He was comfortable with Grell and he could see that he was a nice guy. So why was him being gay a big deal? Will knew he, himself, was most likely not gay. He didn't really find guys that much appealing but at the same time he never really wanted to date girls either. He just figured that he didn't want to date, and he was sticking by that.

"Thats ok." Will began. "I'm not to worried about that but can I say- as a friend- tell me how you got those bruises?" Will asked afraid of the answer.

"Um. Its a long story." Grell said softly as sitting down in his dress.

"We have time. Lets here it."

"Well, for starters I was kicked out of my house when I was thirteen and I wasn't aloud to come back unless I was strait again. I tried I really tried but it wasn't who I was so I gave up. I moved into this apartment with money I had in my pocket, only $28.56 my landlord let me stay seeing as I had no place to go after I explained to him my "tear jerker story". So then I enrolled myself into a new high school where no one knew me and I figure hey- what the hell go for it and pretend to be a girl since I wanted to become one anyway. So I figured if someone fell in love with me I would just work with it and explain that I would become a woman for them once I got enough money. Cause lets face it not many guys in high school want to be seen dating another guy. So I did meet a person, they liked me. We dated even kissed. Until he found out my secret." Grell took a deep breath. "I didn't want it to go that far. I didn't expect him to find out the way he did. He came over just like he always did after school then we were kissing again and he whispered in my ear 'I know your secret.' I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about but he got angry. He- smacked me and said that I was a 'pretender' and a lot of harmful words I don't think I could ever repeat but- it was the words that hurt me on the inside that made what he did next much more. He- He-"

"It is ok go ahead." Will responded trying to keep the red head calm.

"He raped me ok. He said that he needed to carve every lie that I gave him into me. I didn't intend to lie. I really loved him. I thought I knew him but I guess I didn't and now him and his friends beat the living daylights out of me knowing that I could never tell on them because of him. I still hear him in my mind telling me sweet words on how much he loves me even though I know they are all lies."

"Who is it? Who was He?"

"Sebastian Michealis." Grell said begining to cry. "You can't tell anyone, ever please promise me."

"But Grell if they are hurting you we-"

"Ever!" Grell cried.

"Ok, Ok. I won't say anything. I will keep you safe thats what friends do right?"

"Yeah. Friends. Thats what they do."

* * *

><p>AN: Can't wait till I work on next chapter. :)

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. His 'Owner'

Chapter 5: His 'Owner'

Will and Grell did become friends. They ate lunch together, talked together and even hanged out together. The beatings on Grell slowly ceased. Grell didn't know if it was because Will was beside him or not, and nor did he care. He felt like the happiest person in the world. Until the day came when Will was sick. Grell uneasily walked those halls of his school praying that he would not be caught alone. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

"Hey Girlie," He heard the voice of his ex-boyfriend say.

"Hi." Grell said looking down with a soft voice as walking to class. His arm was grabbed harshly and he was pulled the opposite direction toward the darkened hallway.

"No silly your going the wrong way. Where you need to go is this way." The calm, cool voice of Sebastian said.

Grell cleared his throat and said without lifting his head. "Let me go."

"What? Little Princess is disobeying? I don't think so." The dragging toward the dark abyss continued.

Grell grew bolder, "Let me go or I will scream." He said darkly, but still shaking from shyness and nerves.

They reached the hallway, Grell was thrown against a wall and he let out a struggled groan of pain. Hands were wrapped around his throat. "You won't scream. You won't even make a whisper if you don't want me to break your neck." Sebastian's grip tightened. Grell didn't speak up anymore. He already used all his courage to talk back to his first love. His will power was gone. "Thats a good girl. Now, lets get started."

The only thing Grell felt was his head forcefully knocking him against the cement of the wall making his vision go to darkness as his conciousness slipped away.

It was a good two hours since Grell fell when he regained his senses. He forced himself to stand trying to overcome his dizzy vision. Grell grabbed his hoodie and brought his arms through the sleeves slowly covering the fresh bruises he knew were there. He grabbed his now broken glasses and placed them on his face as walked to the office to tell them he was leaving, knowing himself that he would not be able to make it through the rest of the day. He told the secretaries that he fell in gym and that he needed to go home. They unfortunately believed him knowing that Grell Sutciff was known as a clutz.

After finally getting to his house after an extra additon on time because of his injuries Grell started himself a bath. This is what he always did after he had gotten badly hurt like this. He would attempt to soak away his troubles, but in the end he knew as soon as he excited his fantasy of heat and comfort the reality of pain hit him hard.

When he got out of the bath Grell slowly inched his way to his couch grabbing his cell phone on the way. He looked through his very few contacts and found Will. He stared at the number as if just staring at the number alone would make it dial. Grell was worried about calling Will. He knew Will said they were friends, but he figured Will wouldn't want to hear about himself everytime he got beaten when he wasn't there. So, Grell closed his phone and attempted to sleep to avoid thinking of the pain that was visible all over his body.

With Will, who was at home drowsy in bed on the count of the medication he was on, was drifting his hazy thoughts to Grell. Was he ok? Was he safe? Will began to realise that Grell had made a mark on his life. Grell was probably the most important friend to him, but Will didn't want to let Grell get the wrong idea. Will felt pretty comfortable with his sexuality to say he was strait but at the same time he never really had a relationship with anyone to say which "way" he went. Will decided he needed to call up Grell and see how he was doing, considering he had not spoke to him all day. He looked at his bedside clock and read the bright red numbers displayed that said '5:30 pm'. Will dialed Grell's cell number hoping he would answer as he pressed the phone to his ear.

The sound of his ringtone had woken Grell up from the very coma like sleep he was just having. After looking at the caller ID Grell flipped open his phone and answered with a "Hello?".

"Hey Grell its Will whats up?" Will voice said through the static of the cell phone speakers.

Grell thought quickly to himself remembering that he didn't want to be a bother with Will about his problems. So, what did Grell do? He faked it. "I'm ok, yourself? How is the cold coming along?"

"Hell, but I should be back in school tomorrow. Hope you didn't miss me too much." Will said partially joking.

Grell could only think that Will had no idea how much he missed him. "No, today was ok. We had such a boring art class today without you." Grell stated trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I bet everyone was in tears." He said sarcastically.

Grell felt a jolt of pain run through his body. "Um- Will I have to go I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright see you tomorrow." The line went dead and Grell colapsed in his couch trying to catch a smudge of comfort. He finally fell back asleep as thinking about his phone conversation.

The bright morning sun came basking into Grell's eyes as he woke up, he put his glasses on his face just to remember that they were broken. He put them on anyway knowing that he would try to buy a new pair on the way home from school. He got dressed in slightly baggy jeans and a hoodie to avoid anyone seeing his ex-boyfriend's handy work.

When he arrived at school Will was there waiting for him at his locker. As soon as Grell got next to him Will asked, "Are you really alright?"

The question to Grell was out of the blue and it hadn't been one he was expecting. He put on a fake smile and replied, "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Suddenly Will's hand gently touched Grell's arm making grell squit his eyes in pain.

"Don't lie to me. Your Glasses are broken and your arm is in pain." Will said sternly with a look of concern in his cold eyes.

"I'm really fine I just fell down in gym." Grell lied.

Will pulled up Grell's sleeve to show a more than one injury bruise in fact there were at least three visible bruises on the spot. "Bullshit." Will removed Grell's glasses from his face and replaced them with his own. "Wear these til you get new ones." Will released Grell's arm and looked around, his eyes widened and narrowed like a tiger that found his precious prey. He stopped over to Sebastian and his group of friends. Will pulled Sebastian by his jacket, literally dragging him to the dark corner of the school and thrown him up against the wall. He studied Sebastian's smirking features already knowing what he had indeed done to make Will so angry.

"Hit me." Sebastian said. "You know you want to don't deny it. You feel the blood pressure in you rising."

"Why? Why did you hurt him?" Will snarled.

"You know what, both you and myself know your not just pissed because I hit him. You know it happens all the time. No your just more angry at yourself that this happened when you weren't around. Most of all besides the fact that I practically own him with all my marks of art from my fist."

"He's not yours." Will said so quickly he barely heard it himself.

"Oh no? Check again. Why do you think he lets me do that to him hmm? He loves me. He would never disobey me. His soul and body is mine. Just so you know incase his betraying lips already haven't told you I banged him. His very body inside and out belong to me." Wills eyes lit up like jealous fireworks. He letting Sebastian get inside his head which was the last place he wanted him to be. Will's arms shaked with rage. "Do it, make yourself feel good." Sebastian leaned up to Will's ear. "Hit Me."

* * *

><p>AN: I somehow got a rush when I was writing this chapter. I really enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW :) hugs and loves:) and please forgive my few spelling mistakes. lol


	6. His Protector

Chapter 6: His Protector

Will stared at the coldness in Sebastian's eyes. Almost all of Will's body was shaking with rage. His fists were digging into Sebastian's shirt. Sebatian smirked as he watched Will struggle to do anything to him. Will's blood was boiling even more after that bold comment Sebastian had made. He wondered why he even made it at all. Will realised that the reason he said it was because it was only him and Sebastian in the hallway. No one else was there with him. Not his friends or even Grell. Grell! Will released Sebastian and quickly walked out of the darkness to find Grell. Will felt so stupid to leave him alone with Sebastian's friends alone. Soon Will found Grell who was on the floor next to his locker with his head in his hands whispering words unaudiable to Will's ears. Will crouched down to Grell's level and gently touched his shoulder making Grell jump not so much out of pain but more out of surprise. When Grell's eyes became visible to Will he had seen they were red and puffy from him crying. Will held out his hand for Grell to take and he did. Will supported Grell's weight when he stuggled to get up off the ground. Grell's eyes went wide and to the group when he seen Sebastian coming out of the dark hallway. Sebastian walked up to the two of them, he pushed past Will and whispered into Grell's ear, "Whore." Sebastian then walked away leaving Grell to begin crying again. Will pulled Grell to the bathroom and shut the door.

Will turned on the sink."Don't listen to him Grell." Will angrily but sternly said as getting a wet brown paper towel to have Grell clean up his face. He handed the damp cloth to him, Grell held it in his hands. At first he just stared at it then Grell squeezed it out of frustration and utter torment as he let out more sobs letting water droplets fall to the tiles of the bathroom floor.

Will brought himself closer to Grell, "What did they say to you?" Grell looked to the side as if trying to think about weither or not he should tell him. "Answer me Grell. How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me know what is going on?"

"Its my own problem." Grell cried.

Sighing Will pulled his hand through his hair. "Grell we've been friends now for over four months. We need to communicate more."

"It doesn't involve you Will."

"To Hell it doesn't involve me. I almost hit Sebastian square in the face. I worry everytime your by yourself, about weither or not your safe. I can't stand it. Your just so-"

"Clueless?"

"What?" Will asked wondering where that word came from.

"Thats one of the things they said. They said I was 'clueless' that no one wanted me here. Even you would get tired of being around me just like everyone else. They said that I was 'stupid' thinking that anyone would love me let alone like me." Grell said with every racking sob.

Will trying to controll his confused feelings he awkwardly hugged Grell trying to grant him some slight form of comfort in his wrecked state. Grell's eyes were wide as his friend hugged him softly against his body. "Try not to think too much of this." Will stated, "You just needed this." Will felt two hesitant arms wrap themselves around his back pulling him closer to Grell's body.

"Yes, I do need this." Grell said calmly, trying to calm down his words along with his tears that were still flowing rapidly from his eyes down his cheeks.

"Ok." Will began as releasing Grell,"Time to go we've got class."

"Yeah, class." Grell hid his blush that was forming on his cheeks underneath the bangs hanging low on his face.

School went by very slow for the two of them. The seconds turned to minutes the minutes to hours and so on as the day went by. It came to the weekend and the two of them remained inseperable. Both exchanging secret glances at the other when one of them wasn't looking. Will was begining to realise that this boy, Grell, was begining to be so much more than just a friend to him. Will was begining to fall in love. He tried to hide it on the count that he told Grell he wasn't gay but keeping it in just made the butterflies in his stomach churn even more. Will began to watch and notice every little thing Grell did. Like when he was nervous or scared he would nervously look at the floor and bite his lip. When Grell would get excited he would jump up and down like a little girl. Grell to him, was beyond cute, and he thought it too. He admitted to himself he thought Grell was cute. One of the things he loved about Grell is that he loved the color red. Everything that was red he was attracted to. He even loved red when it was blood on a movie they seen together. The fascination with red that Grell had fascinated Will all the more. After being with Grell for so long as friends. He finally decided he should at least tell him he kinda liked him. Oh who was he kidding he wanted him bad. He wanted Grell all for himself. He wanted to clean Grell of any scars that Sebastian left on him. He wanted to bring Grell out of his shell. Sure when they were alone Grell would be really goofy and clutzy. He would fall on his couch after tripping over a rug and he would look at Will with a smile saying 'I'm a clutz but I love my life and I'm going to have fun with it.' Will noticed everything, and he loved everything about him and what he did. There was just a small problem: His family. Will's family was not so excepting with the facts or individualism and differences. So Will was deathly afraid of his father finding out about his little crush. All he could wonder is what was he to do?

* * *

><p>AN: I admit I stuggled at the end of this chapter. I have all my notes on what I have planned on paper and it just mushed all together in this chapter for some reason but after this chapter and possibly a little in the begining of the next one I plan to have everything back on track. I hope everyone loves this chapter anyways and Please REVIEW...it makes me feel special XD :) hugs and loves:)


	7. His Confession

A/N: hey quick question if i draw out the outfits of the characters in this story and posted them on DA(deviant art) would you check them out? Let me know in a private message or in your review if you could ever so much. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: His Confession<p>

Will was struggling to concentrate all day. He wasn't listening, he wasn't doing his work, he was just staring off. He couldn't figure out what to do. He wanted to be more with Grell and yet he couldn't decide if it was right to tell him how he felt if he couldn't even tell his father he was attracted to his best friend. Will gave up, he was going to tell Grell how he felt and suffer the consequences later. Will decided after school he was going to tell him, Grell, how he felt. The time went by so slow. The last five minutes of class was like 2 hours to Will who was trying to distract himself by tapping his pencil on the desk but that only lasted so long until the pencil flung across the room. Sighing Will put his head on the table staring at the clock as the seconds ticked the bell rang and he ran out of the classroom trying to find Grell.

Grell was at his locker getting the rest of his things when Will came running up to him. He grapped his arm and began pulling him all the way toward Grell's appartment.

"Will? Why are we running?" Grell tiredly asked as he was beinging dragged down the street.

"We need to get to your house." Was the only thing Will said as he pulled Grell down the sidewalk. As soon as they came upon Grell's apartment door Will was frantically figiting in the hall as Grell unlocked his door. As soon as Grell's door was unlocked Will pushed past Grell, pulled him inside and shut the door while pushing Grell up against it. Will only stared at the confused Grell as he was trying to catch his breath. Then Will opened his mouth to speak, "Grell, I need to tell you something I-"

His words were surprisingly blocked by Grell's very lips against his own. Will didn't fight it, he closed his eyes putting his one hand behind Grell's head bringing him closer and the other on his back pulling him to his chest. Slowly the two broke apart from the bliss they just experienced, Grell looked down bashfully. "I'm sorry Will. I just- I couldn't hold back anymore I'm sorry." Grell quickly broke away from Will's arms and tried to escape to the other side of the appartment, but his arm was grabbed pulling him back to Will's glowing face.

"Don't be sorry, cause I'm not." Will pulled Grell close to his chest. "I like you Grell, I like you a lot." Will then pulled Grells face toward his with the simple action of his hand under his chin, bringing their lips together into another kiss. Soon that one kiss became many light pecks on each others lips. Through these ministrations the two were unknowningly inching their bodies toward the couch. Accidently, with there being no more open space to roam, Grell fell backwards onto the couch with Will following as well falling on top of him. Ignoring the face that they just fell Will began to kiss Grell's cheek then toward his ear. Will's tactics were paused slightly when he felt a pair of lips gently touch his neck, that being his major sensitive spot. Leaning forward a bit more Will slightly nibbled on Grell's ear with his teeth, kissing it then his jaw. Suddenly, the ringtone of Will's cellphone went off in his back pocket. Will at first ignored it, continuing kissing the person underneath him, Grell however couldn't ignore the noise.

"Will, your phone." He barely managed to say as struggling to sit up a bit, but Will greedily but gently pushed Grell back down onto the surface that was his couch. "Will get your phone it could be something important." Grell said conserned about this whole situation.

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

Will groaned, "If your so worried about it..." Will sat up and stretched his hand to his pocket, pulled out his phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Will come home now. Your mother and I need your help going few some boxes for the office." Will's fathers strick voice said through the phone.

Will leaned down and kissed Grell's shoulderblade. "Dad I'm kind of busy."

Grell playfully hit him and mouthed out the words, "Go." Will ignored him.

"Will, did you hear me ask a question? I was stating...NOW." The line went dead, Will forced himself off of Grell's body as he stuggled to stand.

"I've got to go. I guess I will see you tomorrow." Will gathered his things and made his way to the door.

Just as Will was about to walk out the door Grell quickly sat up leaning on the arm of the couch and said, "Will wait." Will turned around, and as soon as Grell seen those eyes of his he almost lost it. "Um." He looked to the ground. "Does this mean we are dating now?" Will walked back to his red-headed friend on the couch, leaned forward.

"Of course." Will kissed Grell's forehead as he exited the apartment. When Will was gone Grell fell backwards back onto the couch. He put his fingers to his lips, remembering the act he and his best friend- no his boyfriend just did. Grell finally felt special, he felt at home again, he felt at peace. Sadly always where there is peace, evenually there will be chaos.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please Review :) hugs and loves:)


	8. His Boyfriend's Problem

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter I would like to thank everyone who had favorited, has alerts, reviews, and anyother thing they have done for this story it makes me very happy to see how many people like it and with that thank you very much. :) HUGS:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: His Boyfriend's Problem<p>

Things were really going well with the newly made couple Will and Grell. Life was even better for Grell who now since their dating life has had no bullying attacks or people picking on him. He knew it was only because Will was at his side, thats why he hoped he never would leave. The two would still act quite normal in the classroom except for secret holdings of hands when they could. It was times like this when they were happy their last names were so close together for the seating arrangements. Little glances here, and little gestures there the two were falling deeper in love. Will, since his and Grell's first kiss, had givin up fighting to be something he was not. He knew he was still mr. stotic and he still wanted law school as much as ever only his type of love interest had changed, and to him it seemed all the better.

Grell had grown so accustomed to having Will with him he almost completely forgotten his life before him, almost. He would still wake up in the middle of the night from the frequent nightmares that were of his past. All dealling with his family, Sebastian, and their past relationship to their current one. Grell will never give up trying to forget about the darkness of his past before Will, because he felt with Will he had a chance to do anything he wanted he couldn't do before. Like acting like his real self for example, Grell would come more and more out of his shell showing everyone once again the lively personality he had. Grell still without a doubt thought his life couldn't get any better.

As usually, since the two had been dating, Grell and Will walked outside to Will's father's car who had offered to give them a ride home from school that day on the count of the rain. Will, as slowly walking to his father's car he noticed the change in his father's expression when Will got closer. Stopping directly in his tracks Will turned around to face Grell. "Grell, there is something I need to be honest about."

"What is it Will? Do you have to say it now, here? In the rain?" Grell questioned trying to understand his boyfriend's current insainity.

"Yes." Will responded removing his fingers from Grell's grip and placed his hands on Grell's shoulders. "I love you Grell I really do, but I have not yet told my father about us. Not even the fact that I'm dating a guy."

"Oh," Grell answered softly as looking to the ground.

Will placed his fingers gently under Grell's chin and lifted his face up to see his eyes. "Grell I still want to date you, I just can't have us you know look like while we are dating in front of my dad until I tell him ok?"

Grell stared blankly into Will's eyes trying to let all the information Will had said sink into his brain. "Ok," He said softly.

"Good." Will stated as smiling. "Let's go he is waiting for us." Will and Grell made it to the car, Will climbed into the front leaving Grell to get his way into the back.

"Hello Will, and Will's friend. What is your name?" Will's father asked in a curious but still not amused voice.

"Grell. Grell Sutcliff Sir." Grell nervously said.

Inside the rear view mirror Will's dad's eyes opened wide slightly before simmering back to their indifferent appearence. "Ah, good name." He turned to Will. "Where does he live?"

"Right up here dad." Will said as they pulled up next to the apartment building. Grell got out as quickly as he could out of the awkwardness that was that car. Will opened his window and shouted. "See you tomorrow Grell."

Grell smild back, "Yeah see you tomorrow." Swiftly trying to get out of the rain Grell rushed inside his building.

Inside the car the tension between Will and his father was so thick not even words could describe it. "So," Will's father said speaking up first as he pulled away from the curb. "Who is he?"

Will rolled his eyes at his dad's stupidity, "He already told you dad his name is Grell Sutcliff."

"Don't give me that tone boy. I meant who is he to you."

"He is just a friend dad." Will said trying to play it cool.

"Bull. I seen you and him holding hands. I'm not as stupid as you think. I seen the look on his face when he looked at you. Now who is he?"

"I told you he is just a friend."

"I know his name. I used to work with his father a few years back. When he told me the story about how his only son was gay and liked to dress like a woman I couldn't believe it. He would always ask my opinion on what he should do and so I told him to kick his little homo ass on the street till he learns the morals of humanity."

"You- Your the reason why he lives all alone. With no family no friends?" Will screamed outraged.

"Really Will what has gotten into you, never had you spoke to me in this tone till I sent you here. That little homo friend of yours is causing you to get into so much trouble!"

"He's my boyfriend Dad stop it!" Will let slip out. He couldn't control himself anymore. The way his father was speaking about his Grell was driving him to the brink of insainity. It was people like his father, like Sebastian, those people were the reason Grell was so afraid to live his life.

"I knew it! Break up with him before its too late!"

"I'm not going to do that dad it will crush him!"

"Good maybe he will learn something then!"

"Dad I'm not going to break up with him! I love him!" Will proudly screamed toward the heavens.

"You do not! He has you trapped in his spell."

"You won't change my mind!"

"Yes you will, cause you know what will happen if you don't?" His dad threatened.

"What? What could you possibly do to me? If you kick me out I will just move in with him so what could you possibly do to me? HUH?"

"If you do not drop him from your very existance right now I WILL NOT pay for your law school. I will rip up all your recommendations and burn them in the DAMN FIRE PLACE!"

Will was speechless, he- he really didn't know what to do. Sure he loved Grell with his entire being, but he had only dreamed of going to law school since he was a little boy. There was no way he could raise enough money to pay for it himself without his fathers money. Will looked down in shame, as he agreed to the devil's threat.

* * *

><p>AN: I hate to admit I loved writing this chapter but I DID it gave me chills. Please Review :) hugs and Loves:)


	9. His Worst Fear

Chapter 9: His Worst Fear

The next day came as quick as lightning, to Grell the night didn't last long enough. Because since his lovely boyfriend kept him in the rain so long he caught a cold and the symptoms were just begining to appear and taking its toll on him. Still, ignoring the fact that he was getting sick, Grell went to school anyway hoping that he would feel better after seeing his boyfriend's smiling face. Unfortunately, Grell could not find his boyfriend anywhere in the morning. He decided that he would just head to their first hour class and hope to meet him there. As he hoped Will was sitting in his seat waiting for class to start. Grell happily ran over to his surprisingly indifferent faced boyfriend. "Hey Will." Grell said cheerfully as smiling at him.

At first Will did not anwser, he only stared at the drawing that was in front of him. Then after what seemed like ages, he spoke. "Please, leave me alone."

Grell's face froze in shock, then calmed down thinking it was a joke. " Ha- Good one Will."

"No I mean it please leave me alone."

Now Grell was begining to get scared. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

"No Grell I just want to be left alone."

"What's wrong?" Grell asked really concerned.

"Nothing, I just want you to leave me alone."

"Will I don't understand." Grell's eyes began to slightly water.

"Of course you don't I don't expect you to. Go sit down."

"What happened to my Will? My Will would never speak to me like this he never said things like you are saying.

"And stop calling me your Will I don't want to be with you anymore." Will said his face not changing from it unphasable apperance.

"But-I."

"Stop crying and sit down. I don't want to see your face." Will said rudely.

Grell immediatly shuffled his way to his seat burying his facing in his hands his whole head curtained by his long red hair. Will looked at the man he loved now in so much pain. He hated to hurt him the way he did but he had to get him to stop being attached to him. As much as it pained him as well he knew that if he wanted to get into law school he had to sacrifice something he loved.

All the rest of that week Will had not spoke another word to him, he never even looked his way that Grell could see. Grell walked through the hallways so depressed and his cold wasn't getting any better let alone helping. He felt so much pain inside his chest, this horrible pain felt far much worse than th scarring damage his parents had done to him some years ago. Grell had wanted to speak to Will, he wanted to at least understand what he had done to make Will suddenly not want to speak to him. Grell decided that when he got home he would just try to relax, and indeed he tried. He finally got close to falling asleep in his tears when suddenly his home phone rang. Grell leaned over grabbing the phone and without checking the caller ID he answered. "Hello." He spoke softly.

Suddenly a voice spoke that never in a million years would he guess would be on the other line. "Hey Grellllllllll." The raspy voice of Sebastian said through the static of the phone.

"Sebastian? What? Why are you calling me?" Grell asked shocked, surprised, and all the more scared.

A soft sigh passed through the phone. "I'm realllllyyy happy you didn't change your home number Grelliell."

"Sebastian are you alright?" Grell asked very slightly conserned for his ex boyfriend still cautiously aware that the man on the other line was one of the people who caused him so much pain.

"Um...I drank a littttttlllleeee too much tonight. Annnnd I realllly don't know where I am but somehow I remembered you live around heerree... I'm standing in front of your building riiigggghhtt now. Could you please let me in?" The drunk voice of Sebastian seemed so somewhat kind and sincere that Grell almost considered letting him in.

"Um. Sebastian I-I don't think I should." Grell said remembering who this man was. This man was Sebastian, the person who was his first really boyfriend, his first time even though it was rape, the person who beat him on a daily basis before Will came along. Will. For a breif second Grell's thoughts trailed to Will and his ignorance of Grell the past few days. Soon as quickly as they came those thoughts faded away as the man on the other side of the phone spoke.

"Please Grellsie." Grell shuttered at his old nickname. "Grellsie please let me in. I just need to rest up then I willll be gonnneee." Grell didn't know what made him give in to press the button to open the front door, maybe it was the use of his old nickname or possibly the past worry about his ex just coming back up in his emotions.

"Come in. Room 7C." Not even ten minutes went by when Grell heard his door being knocked on. Grell got up off the couch and unlocked the chain and opening his door to see the attractiveness that was his ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Love." His drunken guest said as entering his apartment. As soon as Grell seen Sebastian lock his apartment door he knew he made a big mistake letting him into his building.

Trying to ignore the comment Grell set up his couch for Sebastian to rest on trying to push his uncomfortableness away. "You can rest on the couch then leave when you feel up to it."

Grell made his way to his room then heard his guest say, "But, I want to sleep with you."

Grell at first didn't know how to take that, he didn't know weither to take it as sexual harassment or just plain drunk innocence. Grell, hoping it was the innocence said, "Um- no that won't work you can sleep on the couch."

"What do say? Come on? For old times sake?" Sebastian said as springing up and grabbing Grell's arm.

"No!" Grell yelled as he broke out of Sebastian's grasp and locked himself in his bathroom. He reached for his cellphone and dialed Will crying in histerics hoping Will would try and listen to him. As the ringing in his ear began, Grell watched the wood on his bathroom door begin to break.

Will was at home trying to focus his attention on reading and not Grell when his phone began to ring. Grabbing the phone, after looking at the contact Will anwsered ready to tell Grell again to leave him alone. "Grell I really can't-"

Grell's loud screaming voice cut off Will's sentence. "Will! Please help me! Please answer! Oh my god I let Sebastian in my apartment I was stupid please- Oh god! WILL!" Grell yelled as the pounding on the door and Sebastian's yelling grew louder. "I locked myself in the bathroom! AH! He's breaking in! WILL! PLEASE ANSWER YOUR PHONE! Please!." The big sound of breaking wood came through the end of Will's phone into his ear.

"Come on Grellsie..." A angry but threatening Sebastian said loud enough for even Will to hear.

Grell was holding the phone close to his chest not knowing that Will had picked up his call. "Oh god. WILL!" Grell's feet were grabbed pulling him to Grell's own bedroom.

"Let him hear us!" Sebastian yelled .

Will, not needing a second to think ran to his car with his wallet, keys, and of course phone, and began to drive to Grell's apartment keeping the phone to his ear. Begining to drive he at first heard only murmered voices then a ear shattering scream broke through the silence. The sounds of rape and sex between two obviously done by force were heard through Will's phone. Will's teeth grinded as he attempted to drive faster. The chanting screams of his own name were the only thing Grell said, "Will! WILL! WILL!" Suddenly the screaming simmered down but was still screaming none the less, "Will! HELP ME!" After that sentence was shouted the screaming ceased as the line went dead.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooooo Yeah. Please Please PLEASE REVIEW :) HUGs and Loves:)


	10. His Pain

Chapter 10: His Pain

There was particular sound heard in the small apartment of 7C. The only very almost unaudiable sound was the chanting of one person's name coming from another's lips. Under the mess of blankets and pillows lay a mess of red hair tangled and cascaded across the bed. The poor person was shaking with fright trying to cover his sorely bruised body from sight as silent tears fell down his cheeks. Across the room another guy was dressing himself buttoning his shirt slowly while smirking at the withering form in front of him. By the strangers feet torn clothes were scattered across the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

After finishing dressing himself, the dark haired boy creeped up to the curled up ball that was his victim. Curling up his lips in a smile he whispered into his ear. "Thanks for the 'rest' whore." The figure said as leaving.

As soon as the door of his apartment shut to a close Grell cursed under his breath. "Bastard." His words came out like air, his voice was completely gone, lost. Lost from trying to call for his savior. Slowly he attempted to get up only to find his body was in much more pain than he thought. "Ugh." Grell grunted as falling back to the bed. The red head could only think as he cried, was he really that worthless to Will that he would not come and save him. "Of course he wouldn't come."He barely squeaked out of his sore throat. "I'm not worth anything." Grell made up his decision, what was the point of living when there was nothing to live for and no one to miss him. Trying again he got himself off the bed and dragged himself to his bathroom with his blanket gripped at his waist and chest. Inside his hand his phone, which left indents in his palm, was still there as he walked. Grell looked himself over in the mirror seeing all his bruises. The purples and reds of fingerprints were covering his arms and hips. Covering himself back up Grell made his way to his kitchen looking at the knives in view not even realising he had three missed calls on his phone.

"Dammit Grell pick up!" Will yelled at his phone while dialing again. His blood pressure was boiling over board, as he ran a red light trying an means necessary to get to Grell.

"You have reached the voicemail of-"

"Dammit!" Will cursed as turning the corner. Pulling over to the parking lot Will quickly parked his car and ran to the front door. He found Grell's name on the pannel and rapidly pressed it. "Come on. Come on." Will chanted. Being impatient he banged on the door. "Hey? Anyone there?" He practically screamed as still pressing Grell's apartment buzzer.

Inside the door a middle aged man who was Mr. Nakamo the owner came to the door shouting, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Let me in I need to see Grell Sutcliff." Will shouted.

"Press his number." Mr. Nakamo said simpily. "If he wants you in he will unlock it for you."

"You don't understand old man! He is in trouble he called me screaming you have to let me in!" A fist came flying at the door making the glass shake.

"Ok." Mr. Nakamo said without thinking as he opened the door. Will as quick as he could ran up the stairs to Grell's apartment with Mr. Nakamo right behind him.

Will pounded on 7C's door. "Grell open up! Its me Will let me in Grell please!" Will said as jingling the door knob. He turned to , "Its locked!" Mr. Nakamo pushed past Will with the key and jingled the key in the lock. Hearing a click Will turned the knob again only to see the chain blocking his way, ignoring the cost of damage Will stepped back and kicked the door making the chain break loose.

He ran inside with right behind him. Looking first inside Grell's bedroom then the bathroom he turned around hearing shout, "Holy Shit!" Terrified Will ran to the kitchen where stood to see Grell with a knife on the ground at his feet covered in blood as he was gasping for air as blood left his wrists rapidly.

Will ripped two towels from the kitchen counter and wrapped them tightly around Grell's wrists. "Don't just stand there get out of my way!" Will shouted as picking Grell up in his arms, the blanket cascading around his already injured form. Running out the the car Will put Grell in the front seat making his head fall into his lap unconciously. While driving to the hospital Will brushed the tear soaked hair away from Grell's face. Tears came to Will's own eyes in fear of his loves life. He knew if he made it out-no he had to stay positive, when Grell made it out of this he would tell him everything.

Pulling up to the hospital he pulled Grell back into his arms and rapidly carried Grell into the hospital shouting, "He needs help, help him." This scene was going in slow-mo for

"Sir. What happened?" A nurse asked.

"I got a call from him that he was being attacked. I came to his house to find him like this in the kitchen with a knife." Will said in histerics as the doctors tore Grell's bloody body from his arms.

The nurse wrote down his statement on a clipboard. "His name?" The nurse asked politely.

"Grell Sutcliff." Will stated in a shaken voice.

Will almost felt like he was in the movies. He heard her ask him questions which he unconciously answered without realising what he was even saying. He looked around as people moved rapidly around him. They all moved the same, slow and distinctive.

"Age?" The kind nurse asked bringing Will very slightly out of his daze.

"16 or 17 I believe."Will responded.

"Your relation? Family or Friend?" He belived he knew why she asked this. Will believed it was to get information on Grell's condition asap. So he told the truth.

"His family and him don't get along."

"I meant you, you are?"

She asked him who he himself was in relation. Will watched Grell as they placed his limp body on a strecher rushing him to the ER.

"His boyfriend."

* * *

><p>AN: Loved Writing this chapter. I was listening to dramatic music on repeat the whole time. Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris to be exact. GOOD SONG. SOOOO anyway PLEASE REVIEW I love reading everyone's comments. :) hugs and loves:) Thanks.


	11. His Parents

Chapter 11: His Parents

With his head buried in his head in the waiting room, Will was whispering to himself cursing himself his mistake. "You idiot! You were supposed to protect him! Will you moron! He's probably dying now and its all your fault. You-"

"Hello I am Mrs. Sutcliff I got a call that my son was here." A voice said with the distinctive tone that she was crying.

Hearing her name Will's head flung up to the front counter to see a woman about her mid to late 30's possibly 40's with long red hair tied back into a tight french braid. Next to here was a stoic man with short buisness like cut hair with an irritated look on his face.

"His...parents..." Will whispered to himself as looking shocked at the couple talking to the nurse.

"Yes. We called you about your son..." The nurse looked down at her papers. "Grell Sutcliff. You can go take a seat next to that young man over there on the couch he is waiting for the news of your son as well." The couple turned their eyes and looked at Will. As soon as their eyes made contact Will turned his head and stared at the floor trying to avoid them. "He has been here for about..." She looked at the clock. "7 hours. All he has done is sit there. I hope he is ok, even when he came with your son he had bags under his eyes...poor dear. Oh if you will excuse me I have to file some work."

"Who the hell is this punk?" Grell's father stated to his wife as he walked his way over to Will with Grell's mother following close behind her husband. He grasped Will's shoulder. "Who are you?"

"William T. Spears Mr. Sutcliff." Will said as looking down at the floor. "I know you know my father."

Grell's father's eyes widened in shock. "Daniel's boy?" He looked at his wife who gave him a look to take a seat. Releasing Will's shoulder he did just that with his wife sitting beside him.

Grell's mother smiled, "Hello William my name is Marie I am Grell's mother and this is my husband John Grell's father."

"I know." Will stated as lifting his head up and brushing his hair away from his face to show he did in fact have heavy dark circles under his eyes.

"Well, do you know what happened?" Marie asked.

"Of course he does Marie! Look at his shirt its covered with blood! Tell us what happened!" John exclaimed.

"You have no right." Will muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" John questioned.

"I said You. Have. No. Right Old Man!" Will Shouted making a few people turn their heads and stare.

"What do you mean I have know right? He is my son he is mine!" John yelled back.

"He is not your property. Even if he was he is not anymore. You cast him out on the damn street. You have no right to be here." Will responded trying to calm himself back down.

"And you do? Who in the hell do you think you are?" John screamed.

"John please will won't find out this way. Please calm down." Marie said calmly. She turned to Will. "Could you please tell us what happened?"

"I-I can't-"

"See he did it! He-" John was cut off by Will's very low voice.

"I can't because it is not my place at the moment. Right now my place is here waiting to know if he is safe which is what you yourself should be doing." Will stated as looking at his phone.

Inside the ER doctors were surrounding Grell trying to clean him up a bit to see what they were dealing with. What they seen were deep cuts on his wrists that were bleeding excessively. On his chest was a stab wound on his heart that wasn't as deep but still critical. The doctors's eyes were scanning the bruises that covered his body and obviously knew how those occured. Sadly the doctors looked at each other as they began to work on Grell knowing that this boy must have went through so much. Suddenly Grell became concious waking up with the bright operating table in his eyes with all the strange eyes of doctors staring down at him. He tried to scream but his voice still came out as gasps of air.

"Will. Will. WILL!" He squeaked. The doctors tried to put the sleep medication on him but he wouldn't sit still he began to thrash and move about making him bleed even more. They tried to sedate him but with his injuries and him thrashing about they couldn't begin to even try to get it in the right spot.

One of the nurses turned to the doctors, "Doctor there is a "Will" in the waiting room for this boy. He is his boyfriend if it will get him to calm down we have get him in here!"

The doctor thought for a min then shouted, "Go get him, this is a special case. But nurse prep him about his condition! Go now!"

Soon the nurse came running from the ER hallway toward the waiting room. She looked around while shouting. "Will for Grell Sutcliff are you in here?"

Will lifted his head. "Yes?" He hesitantly said afraid of what he would hear.

"We need you now. He won't sit still, hopefully you can get him to calm down." The nurse exclaimed as gesturing they had to move quickly.

Will jumped up from the couch and began to run toward the ER doors. Grell's father stood up and pulled the nurse to a stop before she too began to run. "Why does he get to go back there? Grell is my son!"

"I'm sorry sir, even this is a special case to let someone go back there. Your son is in critical condition and we must get him still. He needs to be sedated, but with him moving all about he keeps calling for him, so therefore he goes now if you excuse me." She pulled her arm back and ran herself down to the ER following Will.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeaahhhh. Kinda glad i got this chapter done now that it is finished. So yeah. Please REVIEW i love to read them. and oh yeahhhh :) HUGS AND LOVES:) OH YEAH.. kool aid man-haha


	12. His Broken Savior

Chapter 12: His Broken Savior

Rushing his way skidding on the floor as he turned the hallways following the signs and the nurse's direction, "Turn right up there its the room on the left!"She shouted as Will was running. "Just a warning about his condition-"

"I already know!" Will shouted without realising what he was saying as he followed her instructions as he turned right. As he turned he ran into the wall just barely as he forced himself to make a left into the Emergency Case room. When he burst inside he heard doctors speaking all at once in a conjoined sound of voices.

Will got himself to the operating table to see the struggling Grell on the table gasping and calling his name in the lowest of voice but the obvious sign he was trying to scream it. "Will. Will. Will." With his words Will began to have tears from his eyes with the emotion of regret, but now wasn't the time.

Slowly Will approached a doctor, never taking his eyes off Grell's bloody form of a body, and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Hold him down carefully and let him know you are there. We need to have him calm down, because if he keeps turning all over the place we can't sedate him. We can't even hold him down because of the cuts up his arms in damage of more pain to the patient." The doctor said with a look of concern.

"Alright." Will got behind Grell's head and placed his hands on both sides of his thrashing face. He looked into Grell's eyes as they rapidly moved from corner to corner of the room unknowing what was going on. Will leaned closer and whispered to his love. "Grell." Grell continued to move about aparently not hearing him. "Grell."

"Will. Will. Will. Will." Grell still chanted as looking around in a histerical state.

"Grell, listen to me. Its Will, you need to listen to my voice." He said softly getting closer to Grell's face. "Please you have to calm down." Will begged.

Grell tightly shut his eyes as more tears began to fall. "Will?" Obviously Will's words finally sunk into him.

"Yes, Grell open your eyes and you will see its just you and me. Just us look at me." Will cried.

"I can't, it hurts."Grell cried squeezing them tighter at the pain of his injures.

"I know love but to help you, you need to open your eyes and look at me." Will said inching toward his face.

"But Will you said-" Grell stuttered as heard Will's replacement for his name. Silently a doctor got closer after looking at the nod he recieved from Will.

"I love you Grell, I will explain everything when this is over." With that statement of Will's Grell slowly opened his eyes. To see Will right in front of his face.

Slowly once again, to Will, it felt like his world was in slow motion as he brought his lips to Grell's just as the doctor injected the needle. Grell's eyes went wide as he felt something enter his arm. He squited his eyes as he felt something pierce through his skin pricking his sensations. Gently the doctor removed the syringe and smiled at the two knowing that they had something very special and that now that he got Grell calmed down they should be able to help him. When Will pulled his lips away from Grell's own the last thing Grell saw before slipping into unconciousness was Will's smiling, sleep deprived, tear eyed face. "You will be ok." Will whispered to himself.

"Son, we need you to go. Even though you know of his injures I really suggest you leave and go rest. You don't need to see us fixing him." A doctor said as putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "Let me lead you out." In fact the doctor did he helped Will's exausted body to the waiting room. When they arrived Will leaned against the snack machine. "Will you be ok out here son?" The Doctor asked with Grell's parents watching the whole conversation.

"Yeah," Will responded leaving the doctor to go back and work on his boyfriend. Just as the doctor the left he got attacked with questions from Grell's father.

"How is he? What is going on?" John said, he never got an answer because Will had collapsed onto the ground. "Hey whats wrong with you?"

A nurse came running over from the front desk toward the boy. "Here help me get him on the couch." They lifted him up with his head falling on Grell's mothers lap. "I told him to go get some sleep now look what happened he's out cold. He will be fine, just needs some sleep. With not sleeping and the stress of his boyfriend I can imagine the emotions he has taking over his body."

"My son's what?" John yelled.

"John calm down." Marie stated trying to keep her husband from doing anything rash like the last time.

"Its not my place sir, I was under the impression you already knew on the fact that you are his father, but I'm sorry of causing you inconvience." With that the nurse went back to her desk.

On the couch Marie, Grell's mother, petted Will's face brushing hair away from his eyes. "Grell, so this is your love?" Marie asked to herself in an almost inaudiable whisper. "Poor boy." She whispered as her husband stood up and stomped his was to the cafeteria to get his mind in order. "You don't even know what is going to happen. Poor boy."She said speaking to Will's sleeping form. She looked up to the cieling as tears came to her eyes thinking of her son, "Grell, what will your father do now?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay another chapter finshed yay! :) so yeah Please reviews I love reading them Hugs and loves:)


	13. His Courage

Chapter 13: His Courage

_"Will! Will! Help ME! WILL!" The sound of Grell's voice echoed inside Will's mind in the darkness._

_"What Grell? I'm right here." Will responded trying to find him._

_"WILL!" Grell screamed. Will ran throughout the darkness coming to a light. Once he hit that light he was inside Grell's apartment, broken lamps and clothes everywhere, the room was torn apart. "WILL!" Another scream came passing through Grell's lips bringing Will to his senses. He ran inside Grell's bedroom to see Grell being held down painfully with Sebastian on top of him slapping him across his face. _

_"Shut up!" Sebastian said as yanking on Grell's hair. _

_"WILL!" _

_"I'm right here Grell!" Will stepped forward to see the two disappear, soon replaced by Grell's bloody form on the operating table._

_"You could never have saved him, he was always mine. Never could he be yours." Sebastian whispered into Will's ear. "How does it feel to watch his life slip away from his eyes before you?" Will tried to turn his head away from the sight before him but a strong hand grasped his chin turning his gaze back forcing him to look. "See what you have done? See what you have caused? This is what happens when you act foolish. Pig."_

_"I can't-why-I-" Will was stuttering for the right words that he attempted to form but his voice wouldn't allow him to speak. Suddenly he screamed as tears fell from his eyes, "GRELL!"_

It was around 3:40 am when Will woke up, less than 3 hours after he collapsed at the vending machine. Snapping his head up he realised he was laying in Grell's mother's lap. From the sudden head rush he bought a hand to his head as he felt the pulsing headache begining to occur. Seeing that her and her husband were asleep Will took that opportunity to sneak off to clear his head. Just walking past the nurse who helped him early who was at the front desk and stepping outside into the cold air he took a breath of freshness. He was going insane again, just seeing the look on Grell's dying face in his dream brought him to madness. Will could only wonder as he watched his breath fog up the glass of the window, was Grell really alright now that he helped him calm down? He had to know. Bringing himself to return into the hospital a nurse was standing there waiting for him.

"Hello. William Spears I assume?" She questioned with a professional smile on her face. Behind her were Grell's parents awake and sitting up ready to see their son. "Grell has woken up and he's in recovery if you would follow me." She turned to Grell's parents. "Your welcome to come to if you wish to see your son." She smiled. The whole walk to Grell's room was filled with tension. Grell's mother wasn't much into noticing the dark auras around her husband and her son's apparent boyfriend. She just continued walking behind the two wanting to see her son.

Grell was sitting up in his bed with his head facing the floor, strangly a smile on his face. The reason for the smile was because the doctor told him about all Will had done for him. Saving him, and bringing him back to life metaphorically speaking. Grell lifted his head when he heard footsteps coming into the room. Will was the first one to see Grell in his bandaged state. Quickly Will sped his way to his love and placed his hands on Grell's face and whispered, "You will explain everything to me, and I will to you ok?"

"Ok." Grell weakly responded as wrapping his arms around Will's neck. Following the action Will placed his arms around Grell in an embrace. during the hug Will felt Grell give a shiver through his skin, a shake of fear. Will lifted his head to see Grell's father in the doorway followed by his mother. "Da-Dad?" Grell whispered.

"What the hell did you do?" John questioned. "I was at home watching TV nothing out of the blue and then suddenly I get a call from the hospital telling me my runaway son was in the Emergency Room."

"You kicked me out." Grell responded looking at the floor, noticing his discomfort Will sat next to Grell on the bed and placed his arms around him for support.

"And this guy? Why? Why did I have to have a son that was a homo? My only son!"

"Please stop." Grell muttered.

"Knock it off old man, your upsetting him." Will stated.

"Why? It is my right to understand why my family can not live on in the world. You idiot why do you do this to me?"

"I said stop." Grell pleaded again.

"I am warning you old man." Will commented again, his voice full of threat.

"What are you going to do? Your no more of a man that he is! You are just as bad! You are a disgrace to influence-"

"Shut up old man!" Will stood up from his seat heading toward Grell's father.

A fist was thrown, a grunt in slight pain, the thrower rubbed their fingers trying to rid themself of the discomfort. "I said stop." Grell said as rubbing his hands across his knuckles. To his side was Will who was bug eyed staring at the scene that just played out before him. Feeling weak Grell's legs began to give way, quickly Will was at his side again holding him up. "Make fun of me dad, you've done it since you realised my situation, hell I'm completely used to it whereever I go now thanks to you. It is the worst pain to hear words people call me that you couldn't even begin to imagine in that skull of yours. I my not be the son you wanted but I am still your flesh and blood! I have a voice. When I become of age and have enough money I will become a woman so everyone would just stop judging me!" Grell squeaked with his raspy voice. "I love Will dad, yes he is a guy but I would rather have love with a man than non feeling partnership with a woman." Grell lifted his face toward Will's own. Bringing their lips closer, Grell closed the distance between them making a kiss in front of his open mouthed father. Pulling apart leaving Will still awestruck Grell spoke, "This is who I am and who I will be, deal with it." With that Grell forced himself back to his bed and collapsed breathing in all the oxygen around him.

Holding his stomach, Grell's father slowly backed out of the room to compose his thoughts on the scene that just occured with his wife following. Inside Grell's hospital room Will brought his and Grell's hands together linking their fingers." That was very brave of you, to stand up to your father." Will stated.

"I don't think I could ever do it again." Grell said as his face became red. "I just couldn't let him yell at you like that when you did nothing."

"I did. I made the very mistake of leaving you alone, and I am sorry for that. Never again will I leave you alone to let another thing like this occur." Will gently squeezed Grell's hand. "I love you Grell."

"I Love you too." Grell said as closing his eyes to rest. Will stared at the sleeping graceful form next to him. He had to know what occured at that apartment, but one thing he already knew is that Sebastian Michealis's life was going to be his for the taking.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah another chapter done with my very much so lack of sleep but here it is. Please review. Hugs and loves :)


	14. His Nervous Emotions

Chapter 14: His Nervous Emotions

It was the day after the drama at the hospital. Grell's parents left without another word toward their son or his love interest. Will was driving Grell back to his apartment when Grell suddenly spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Will stated.

"No there is if I-if I hadn't tried to kill myself everything would have been alright."Grell tried to convince himself. "My parents coming, and you having to worry about me."

"No-it wouldn't I worry about you all the time."

"But you said you never wanted to speak to me again." Grell began to cry.

"I know, but about that. It was my dad who threated me. Unfortunately I can not denie that I accepted his threat. He practically forced me to break up with you otherwise he wouldn't pay for law school. I shouldn't have listened to begin with. Nor will I do it again. Grell, I love you too much to let him get in the way. Somehow I will pay for college if it is the right path."

"But Will! Law school is your dream! I can't take that away from you." Grell cried.

"You and your life is more important to me." Will said as placing his hand ontop of Grell's. "Don't worry about me, I will settle things out." They slowly pulled up to the appartment with Grell attempting to race up the stairs."Its not a race Grell you will get up there." Will said as grabbing hold of Grell's waist helping him up the stairs.

"I have to get in the shower. I must scrub away any trace of _him_ from my body." Grell cried as trying to grab onto the railing. Will knew who Grell had meant, Sebastian, he had plans to talk with him about his actions toward Grell.

When they got inside Grell's apartment running into the bathroom was the first thing he did. "Are you ok?"

"Um." A nervous voice of Grell said. "This is embarassing, could you-never mind." Will was listening to rustling then a loud thump of something hitting the floor, he knew it was Grell on the count of the groan in pain.

"You ok in there?"Will asked as knocking on the door.

"Could you help me? But don't laugh." Grell said walked in to see Grell spread out on the floor pants undone and slightly falling down."This is embarrassing but could you help me with my pants, these bandages don't give me much use of my fingers. Nevermind maybe I should just take them off-"

"You will do no such thing, your stiches will open up, you can't get them wet either." Will nervously said trying to hint to Grell what had to happen if he wanted to clean up.

"Uh- Will could you just-" Grell was cut off by his shirt being lifted up above his head to reveal the wrapped bandages around his chest to torso."What are you doing?"

"I'm going to clean you up, just a bit then the rest you could do when your stiches heal a bit more." Will wetted a cloth, covered it with soap and began to lightly scrub on Grell's shoulders.

"Will this is really awkward-" Grell stated.

"It shouldn't be, I am just cleaning you up."

"But- its different, I- really like you so it feels weird to-" Will silenced Grell with his lips keeping the sentence Grell was going to say inside.

Seperating himself from Grell, Will then said into his ear, "I am going to wash away any trace he left on you, he has no right to leave his mark on you."

After the awkwardness of the spongebath Will pulled Grell up into his arms and lead him to the couch. Dropping Grell lightly on the couch he went to Grell's bedroom and grabbed a pair of PJ's for Grell to wear. "Will I can't see you." Grell spoke up as the glasses Will lent him were pulled from his face.

"That makes everything better for the surprise. First, I'm just going to dress you so don't be scared." To Grell having himself being dressed seemed much slower than it seemed when he dressed himself. Possibly it was just the fact that Will was the one touching his skin while he pulled his clothes onto him. After his plaid red PJ bottoms were on followed by the lifting of his arms for his black V-neck shirt Will said, "Close your eyes." Grell complied, with his eyes closed he felt something begin to fall on his face, almost like the feeling of beads.

"Will what is-"

"Keep your eyes closed I'm not done yet." His eyes still shut, Grell felt plastic glide across his nose then stopping on his ears making him notice he was now wearing glasses. "Ok open your eyes" Instantly Grell looked around around trying to see what was different, he looked at Will who was smiling, then down at himself. As Grell looked down he noticed there was beading leading up toward his eyes.

"What is this?" Grell questioned.

"Take a look," Will said as handing him a mirror.

Inside the mirror was Grell with a pair of red glasses with a red and black glasses chain with little skulls hanging from the rim. Grell immediatly hugged Will in a tight embrace. "I love them! Thank you!" Grell kissed Will's cheek in thanks.

"There is some other things..." Will said as looking anywhere but Grell's face. "First I would like to stay here tonight just to keep an eye on you if thats ok."

"Yes that is fine. What else?" Grell asked cautiously.

"I would like you not to go to school tomorrow."

"What? Why? I mean I have homework to do cause I was so sick I couldn't do it when I was sick."

"Grell please, just do this for me and stay home tomorrow to recover yourself, you will be ok. I will have Mr. Nakamo check on you and I will come right over after school." Will pleaded.

"Alright."Grell said giving in.

The two headed to bed, Grell in his bed and Will next to him watching him sleep. Will could only be thankful that Grell did not argue to much about not going to school, because he didn't want him to be there when he comfronted Sebastian tomorrow. He knew that if Grell was there he wouldn't safe with his injuries along with his emotional pain at the moment. Tomorrow, Will was going to show Sebastian that he was someone not to mess with and that this confrontion was long over due.

* * *

><p>AN: YUP...Still here...Please Review. :) hugs and loves:)


	15. His Worry

**Authors note:** I LIVE! but seriously I apologize for this being a wait. I had some computer problems but now it should be fixed. anyway on with the story...:) Thankies to everyone who is keeping up with this story along with ingeneral readers :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: His Worry<p>

Will woke up early this morning having not been able to sleep. He looked over to Grell who was sleeping beside him. His hair cascaded across the pillow, glasses crooked on his face and his mouth just barely open letting air escape as he breathed deeply in his sleep. Tip-toeing out of the bed room Will grabbed his things and left after leaving a note for Grell reminding him he would be back after school and to call him if he needed anything. Downstairs in the managers office Mr. Nakamo sat seated in his chair calculating numbers on his calculator.

"Mr. Nakamo." Will spoke up trying not to alarm the man.

Looking up from his work Mr. Nakamo replied, "Hello Will what is going on?"

"Can you watch over Grell today? I am going to school and I will be back this afternoon."

"Sure of course." said knowing that Grell was like a son to him. "What time should you be back around 3:00?"

"Yea school ends about 2:50, tell Grell I will call him when I am out ok?" Will said over his shoulder while walking out the front door.

"Sure thing."

Driving into the school parking lot Will knew in his mind as soon as he seen Sebastian Michealis he was going to lose it. Approaching the school main doors with haste every student looked upon him, as if they knew something he did not. Every pair of students eyes in the high school were on him. The groups of stares got more populated once he got closer to his first hour class. He reached the closed door of his class to hear voices, and one above all the others he knew was his target.

"Yeah, he was such a slut. He spread his legs for me with no fighting at all. He-" Sebastian's voice was cut off by the classroom door slamming against the wall. "Oh look who is is." Sebastian said as looking at Will's angry face. "Look it's the whore's-"

"Do not call him a whore, you damned beast." Will snarled throwing Sebastian against the wall.

"Do you really want to do this William, you know that starting a fight on school grounds leads to terrible things." Sebastian remarked.

A grunt came out of Sebastian as he was thrown against the wall again this time knocking his head. "I don't give a shit if it is your blood on my fists when I leave for my punishment."

"Hey, everyone knows about him. He is a whore, a royal class A f-" A fist was thrown into Sebastian's face knocking him back.

Wiping his now bloodly lip Sebastian flipped his hair back readying himself for a fight. "Come on bring it. Speaking of which where is the princess? Is she dead on the ground somewhere I hope."

Will swung another fist, he missed as Sebastian snaked his way around dodging it. "He is fine, I made sure of that."

"Really, cause you did so great the last time you left him alone." Sebastian smirked.

Will froze in his place, knowing he had indeed made a mistake. That comment shouldn't have effected him so, but the guilt inside Will ate him like a corpse.

Sebastian smiled in what seemed to be victory. He circled Will as noisy students surrounded the two. "You see Will there is two types of guys. Guys like us..." Sebastian said pointing to his friends. "and guys like you and well we can't even call Grell a man can we?" Will's entire body was in a shock frozen position as he heard Sebastian speak, "Will, I gotta ask you something." Sebastian inched to Will's ear and spoke in a whispered hush tone only they could hear. "How does it feel to be second best again? He was mine first, I took what part of him I wanted and you got the leftovers."

Sebastian's smile fell as a fist came flying into his stomach. "Don't you ever speak about him like that! EVER!" A fist hiting Sebastian's face with every word.

"Someone go get a teacher." A random student said,

Will could only think to himself as his fist met Sebastian's face, now they get a teacher? With every swing Will hit Sebastian with more force, he won, but now he couldn't stop. Will was aggressively beating Sebastian's face trying to put every speck of pain Grell had felt back into this man. He lifted his fist again only to be grabbed by two male teachers. Sebastian's now bloodied up form was limping his way to the office for some badages while Will was being dragged to the principals office.

Going through a whole days worth of detention for 'starting' a fight by the principal's standards Will sat there wondering how Grell was doing. As he sat there in that wooden desk staring at a room full of nothingness in silence a slight creak of a door was heard as footsteps entered.

Will looked up to see a woman whispering to the person who was his detention warden, he could not understand one word they were saying. He tried to make out a word any word but he only could understand none of it.

The day continued on then finally the final bell for school had rung, Will stood up in his chair ready to run to his car to get to Grell, but the 'warden' spoke up.

"Sit down, your here all day."

"Yeah, school just ended. The bell just rang."

"No your here for an extra hour after that bell, we would give you longer but the school policy only lets us keep students to 4."

"No you don't understand I have to get home."

"Sorry can't my job is more important that your buisness and personal life."

"Could I make a call?" Will begged trying to confince the man to let him have his phone back for a min to call Grell and tell him he would be late.

"Sorry no phone usage in detention. Sit down and be quiet you will get it back at four."

Will watched the shining red numbers on the clock change to 3:05. Will could only appologize to Grell in his mind hoping he would get the message.

With Grell, he was sitting on the couch with next to him while watching TV. Every second Grell looked at the clock watching the minutes pass. The time became 3:30. "Where is he?" Grell groaned impaitently.

"He will be here don't worry. He told me three its only a half hour passed." stated trying to keep on the positive side.

Will was staring at the clock then back to his detainee. He was worried, what if Grell tried to call him. What if he called him and he thought he was ignoring him?

"Alright here you go its four o' clock get out of here I want to go home."

Will's phone was thrown back at him, he quickly opened it to see it was turned off. He tried turning it on, only to find out his battery had died.

"I'm calling him." Grell said as it hit 4:00. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of-"

"Damn, he's ignoring me isn't he?" Grell said tears begining to prick his eyes.

"No, I'm sure he has a good reason. " Mr. Nakamo stated.

"I'm going to bed," Grell gloomily said as shuffling his feet to his bedroom. He plomped his head on his pillow and began to let his tears fall in worry. "Will where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yeah I know not much in this chapter but I figured it would be pretty good,...idk. but yeah i will update soon. PLUHEZE review. :) hugs and loves:) Thanks again.


	16. His Curiosity

Chapter 16: His Curiosity

Will sped down the street to Grell's apartment, quickly and swiftly. With the clock now changing to 4:10 Will turned the corner into the parking spots. After parking the car he stomped up to the innercom and pressed Grell's room number.

Inside the apartment Grell was fast asleep, got up from his spot on the couch newpaper in hand when he heard the noise of the innercom. He pressed the recieving button, "Hello?"

"Its Will open up." With a click the door of the apartment building opened and Will ran his way upstairs. He reached Grell's apartment and swung open the door ready to explain to his boyfriend why he was so late, but his red head was not in the living room waiting for him. "Where is he?"

"In the bedroom, headed in there a while ago. I'm going to go now I've got a game to watch and you have explaining to do."With that walked past the dark haired boy out of the apartment.

Will dragged his feet to Grell's bedroom and saw his love laying stomach on the bed with his face buried into a pillow. Will slowly, but quietly sat on the other side of the bed by Grell. He brushed Grell's hair away from his back to reveal his shirtless shoulder blades. Will brought his fingertips to Grell's pale skin, lightly tracing lines on his back.

Grell woke up instantly when he felt fingers draw on his back, he was afraid at first that the haunting memory of the incident with him and sebastian had returned, but those thoughts were pushed away when he felt a loving kiss planted in the center of his back. Will. It had to be. Quickly Grell sat up, grabbed his new glasses and looked at the person who was next to him. His vision cleared to indeed show his boyfriend Will. "Will when did you-" Fingers were placed under Grell's chin pulling his face to Will's locking them in a kiss.

"I'm sorry." Will said as he pulled Grell close to him. He felt Grell's arms wrap around his back. "I had to stay at school longer than usual I'm sorry."

"Why were you there?"

"Thats not important, right now you are the only thing important to me at this moment." Will said pulling Grell closer to him if that was even possible, trying to be careful of his injuries.

"But you didn't answer your phone." Grell cried. "I was worried."

"My battery died, i am so sorry." Will said burying his face in Grells neck.

"I-Its ok, i guess, I mean phones die all the time." Grell tried to smile, still trying to aviod the pain in his body from the surgery.

"Good." Will pulled Grell's body up and layed him on the bed. "Go back to sleep, you need it."

"But Will I want to-"

"Grell, please for your health and my peace of mind please rest up. Even if just for a bit. I promise I will be here when you wake up." Will said not planning on leaving Grell alone again.

"o.k.." Grell said as buring his face back into the pillows attempting to fall asleep as the door to his room was shut.

Will went into the kitchen and connected his phone to the charger, turning it on, then walking away to let it charge. He didn't even notice he had two new voicemails.

After a few hours later Grell woke up in the dark place that was his room. He sat up and sniffed the air to smell something cooking. After putting on his glasses he dragged himself out of bed dressed in only a long night shirt and red sleep pants. Wiping his eyes he looked around for his boyfriend as he quietly poked his head out of the door. "Wi-"

"I can't do this right now!" Will yelled in a whisper. Grell shuttered back thinking that he was talking to him but when he looked at Will closer he seen that in Will's hand to his ear was a cell phone. Hiding back in his room with a crack in the door Grell listened. "Dad we can't discuss this now, I am cooking for my boyfriend who is injured at the moment." There was a pause on Will's voice. "Yes he is injured his whole body is scarred from head to toe, not that it really concerns you. He just got out of the emergency room so I really don't have the time to listen to your complaints."Another pause. "What him and I do is no concern to you! Screw what you think." A long pause came from Will but this one Grell could barely hear through the phone the screaming of Will's father. And even Grell knew that Will's father screaming was not a good sign. "Is that what you think? That him and I- If that is what is bothering you why don't you go look up a book on it, or better yet I will call you next time we do it! You know what you listen to the phone next time someone rapes mom!" Will hung up the phone in frustration.

Will was angry beyond a red madness. His father was not being sensable. He thought that him and Grell were sex-buddies and nothing more. He was no different that Sebastian. Why did he see Grell as a whore? Will was also angry at himself for the things he said at the end of the conversation, he was being sarcastic but still the fact that those words came out of him just made him ache inside by the way he spoke. Trying to recover from the shock of telling off his father he grabbed a bowl and poured some soup into it, placed it on a tray and began to walk to Grell's room.

Quickly, with seeing that Will was heading right toward him, Grell hurried as fast as his current disabled body could let him and jumped on the bed and buried himself in the blankets.

Will reached Grell's bedroom door and stared at the door that was slightly cracked open. Not remembering leaving it open, as quick as the thought came Will dismissed it and headed into Grell's room. "Grell, wake up I brought you some soup."

Grell didn't dare move, he thought if he got up too quickly he would cause suspicion. Will placed the tray on the table and slowly lifted up Grell's covers. With the blankets over both of them Will leaned into Grell's ear, "Grell, love its time to wake up." The hot breath of Will's mouth in his ear caused Grell's eyes to immediately snap open to see Will's smiling face. "Good your up, I've got some food for you. I hope you like it." Will said as pulling the blankets off their faces. Handing Grell the bowl of soup Will sat next to Grell on the bed as Grell tasted the soup. "How's it taste?"

"Good." Grell said truthfully as tasting the sweet taste of the soup. However the thoughts inside him felt only to him to be sour because of the position he felt he put Will in.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So yeah...here is chapter 16. yup...not much to say about it...please review hugs and loves i will update soon. :)


	17. His Thoughts

**PLEASE READ:** Authors Note: Now I know some people like lemons, I have written for those types of people a seperate part of the story. (Just for You XD) The story I wrote was the pretty much base of the sex scenes I hint on this story. Currently all that is posted on that story is the scene where Sebastian rapes Grell in chapter 9 but i will post GrellXWill when it comes around to it in the story... The story is called _**Behind Always A Woman. **_and it is marked under Grell and Will pairing.

-back to this story-

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: His Thoughts<p>

Grell woke up the next day to find Will sleeping next to him, his glasses slipping of his stoic face. Looking at the clock he struggled to read the shining red numbers that displayed 6:23am. Slowly Grell's eyes began to droop back to their closed state, but suddenly Grell's eyes opened up after noticing the time and what it meant. He flipped over quickly, but gently to face Will. Lifting his hand he gently placed it on Will's shoulder. "Will." Grell whispered, no response. "Will we need to get up, come on Will school starts in hour."

Snaking through his sides, two strong arms wrapped themselves around Grell's waist. Gasping at the sudden contact and the force that was pulling him closer to the body before him Grell said, "Will, you really have to get up." Now Grell was so close to Will he could smell the slight remainer of the shampoo in his hair. Grell's face was buried into the crook of Will's neck, his hands were trapped on the chest of his boyfriend. Grell spoke up again from the silence that was his bedroom. "Will, you ok?" Grell asked cautiously.

A groan came out of the guy before him, "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Stuggling, Grell looked up at Will's eyes, he seen the bags underneath them indicating how long it had been since he had slept.

"Will did you sleep last night?" Grell asked lifting one of his hands from the body enclosed trap to run his fingers through Will's hair in a concerned matter.

Will pulled Grell closer, "Yeah I promise I am fine."

"Will, are we even going to try and go to school. I have already missed at least two days." Grell stated.

"We can go back tomorrow, right now sleep and you need to rest you just got out of surgery." Will muttered.

Hearing that comment made Grell think back to Will's converstion last night. _"He just got out of the emergency room so I really don't have the time to listen to your complaints" _Thats what he said...Grell could only feel guilt at the separation he had caused between Will and his father. Was he a inconvience to Will? "_Is that what you think? That him and I- If that is what is bothering you why don't you go look up a book on it, or better yet I will call you next time we do it! You know what you listen to the phone next time someone rapes mom!" _Was Will just trying to protect him? Grell thought this to himself. All those comments he had made to his father, Will was really angry.

Pulling Grell from his thoughts Will said out of no where, "I love you." Grell shuttered in shock at the comment. It wasn't as if Will hadn't said it to him before, it was just- the way he just said it. It was filled with an emotion Grell could not identify. The grip on Grell slightly tightened. "I love you." Will repeated.

Unknowing what to do Grell replied honestly, "I love you too." still slightly confused of the situation. Grell felt a pair of lips attach themselves to his head in a light peck. The breath of Will scattered across past his red hair as a sigh came out.

"I really do, I hate my father for what he has said about you. He has said things you couldn't even believe." Will began.

"Its ok, i unders-"

"No thats the thing Grell it is not ok. No one should talk that way about a person. You are special to me, incredibly. You need to understand I will not let anyone put you down, especially after all you have been through." Will said continuing his statement.

"Will..." After thinking for a minute Grell said, "Will what happened at school yesterday?"

Will began by saying, "I got into an arguement." After sighing another time Will continued. "Me and Sebastian got into a fight and I had to have detention for 'starting it'."

"Will don't fight him again, he will-"

Grell's words were cut off with a direct kiss to his lips. "Its ok, I did it because I wanted to, it needed to be done Grell."

"But violence will get you-"

"Grell I had to. I- felt I had to. For you. You did nothing, it was all me, my doing. I did it for my own steam against him for everything he has done he deserves it. For what he has done to you. Its done and over with, the school has done nothing into noticing your bullies so I did something."

"Will you could get in so much trouble."

"Grell its ok, its all worth it if you can go out into the world without being afraid to be who you are and what might happen to you if you don't put on an act. I like you the way you are. You are adorable, caring, and just strait out beautiful. You have a opinion to speak your mind, I don't want you to be afraid to do that. After what happened with your father I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Grell nervously kissed Will's cheek. "Thank you, for everything you have done for me."

"Its what friends do, its what boyfriends do." Will said with a smile. "Lets stop talking and get some sleep, we are both really tired..." Will said as turning onto his back rather than his side bringing Grell with him to lay his head on his chest. Grell didn't move when Will removed his arms to replace with one protectively around Grell's shoulders. He just wrapped his own arms around Will's body drifting himself to sleep in a comfortable slumber, school forgotten.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done..yay. I didn't really know what to put in this chapter but I knew I wanted a single converstation between the two about what was occuring in their lives together. I just had to do this one. Next Chapter coming soon.


	18. His Question

Chapter 18: His Question

The dread of going to school today was the only thing on Grell's mind. He didn't want to see any of the people that were considered his peers. Especially seeing Sebastian was the last thing on his list. Horrified to even see what he looked like after his and Will's fight scared him. Slowly walking through the front doors he seen the sight that was the injured Sebastian. His face covered with a few bandages, there were bruises on his face along with his arms that were leaning for support on a locker. Sebastian watched Grell and Will very carefully as they slowly walked past him to their own lockers. When they were in Sebastian's range he muttered only loud enough for Grell to hear, a word that striked into Grell's very soul, and it hurt. The cruel term of homosexuals used only for harm. Grell tried to push it aside but that one word ate at him as he reached Will's locker. Its not that Sebastian's comment surprised him its just that it reminded him of the converstian Will had on the phone the other night with his dad talking about him.

"You have a lot of make up work to do Grell. You can't be falling behind or you will have a lot of paperwork piling up." Will stated as grabbing his things. Grell nodded in understanding as he clutched his notebook to him. "Is something wrong?" The look on Grell's face was obviously far from pleasant. He appeared to be sick to his stomach, his eyes were glazed with his arms clutched to his stomach in a pain. "Grell?" Will brushed part of Grell's hair past his ears.

At the contact Grell jumped as if being brought out of a trace. "Ready?" He asked as if nothing had happened with a smile. That smile scared Will, it was fake, an act to put on a show to try and keep anymore questions at bay.

"Uh. Yeah," They arrived at their first hour class prompt and on scedule. Throughout the day Grell had recieved more and more homework to complete within the week. When the school day came to its end, while Will was driving Grell home he could only stare at him as he fiddled with his fingers. "Grell are you sure your alright?"

"Hmm? Me? I'm fine. I guess I am just tired."

They pulled into the apartment complex and walked up the stairs all the while Grell still appeared uneasy about something, and Will was not going to let it slide. After the door to the apartment was opened Will shut it and pulled Grell to the couch and forced him to sit down as he looked into his eyes. The eye contact wasn't even complete because Grell had not looked Will in the eye once. "Tell me what is wrong." Will finally said.

"Nothing. I promise."

"Your lying. You haven't looked me in the eye all day. Since we got to school you have found some excuse not to look at me. What is wrong? Did Sebastian say something to you?" Will questioned hoping that was the case.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"What did he say?" Will interrupted.

"Nothing really, just called me something, but Will-"

"I'm going to go and mess him up. This has got to stop-" Will said as starting to get up only to be pulled back down by Grell's arms.

"Its not Sebastian Will its your father." Grell heard himself blurt out.

"What?" Will said shocked as sitting himself back down by Grell's side.

Grell braced himself for the next thing he was going to say. "I heard you on the phone the other night. With your dad. I know you told me that he said some hurtful things but I just had to get it off my chest that I was listening."

Will pulled Grell close. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to hear me like that."

"I'm sorry, lets just forget I said anything. I've got make up work to do." Grell said as breaking out of Will's comforting grasp. "I got to do this otherwise I will have a lot of paper work right Will?"Grell began to work on his absent work which was resting on his lap for him to write on.

"Ye-Yea." Will wasn't going to forget it. The fact that his family problems were now effecting Grell had his mind spining. He was going to make it up to Grell. Will wanted to do something special, the only thing is...what was he to do? This relationship he had with Grell he wanted to move it slow, especially after the incident that occured with him and sebastian only a few days ago that caused Grell so much pain. So what was he to do to make Grell feel special again? Will figured he would think up some ideas and take it from there because now nothing in the world meant more to him than Grell, not one thing.

"Will." Grell said speaking in a hushed afraid tone almost like that of a child.

"Yeah?"

"I never asked how you felt about this but how do you feel about my dream of becoming a woman?"

Will froze as the question he had been dreading to hear had been asked. Grell's eyes kept to the looseleaf paper that was his homework, his body slightly shaking from fear of what Will might say.

Will sighed as he slowly responded in a calming tone, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> A Quick question...I was thinking about this earlier today and I want to know how my readers feel about it...After _Always a Woman_ is completed should I make a sequel consisting of Will and Grell when they are older? Tell me what you think prettyyy please. Please Review.


	19. His Goodbye

Chapter 19: His Goodbye

Grell's eyes were wide leaving his glowing emerald eyes to stare confused at his boyfriend. What kind of answer was that? Grell could only wonder. He was expecting a yes or a no even possibly a maybe but an 'i don't know'. That was not was he was expecting at all. Sitting on the old couch became suprisingly uncomfortable for Grell as soon as that comment was said. Sitting next to Will was became awkward, he began to shift in his seat in different directions with his hands fiddling with each other.

The look on Grell's face became aparent he was thinking of something that was really troubling him. Something that he was afraid to say. Noticing Grell's sudden discomfort Will then added to his previous answer. "Grell I-"

"Do you understand Will? Do you understand at all?" Grell spoke his words chosen carefully.

"I am afraid I don't understand what you are trying to say." The shaky tone of Will's voice had not gone unmissed.

"Do understand why I want to become a woman?" Grell put his hands over his face trying to hide the tears that were begining to form in his eyes. Those very tears betrayed him as they slipped in between his fingers sliding down his skin.

"You told me it was so people wouldn't judge about you being a man. That people wouldn't judge you for who you loved because of your gender. Is that right?" Will stated trying to understand Grell's change in attitude.

"Yes, so that people like my father, your father, and all the Sebastians of the world could stop their judgemental eyes. I am sick of it. I feel bad for you because you are the one I ended up loving. I ended up loving you so much more than what I thought was love with Sebastian in the past. If I lose you Will I will fall apart. So I want to do it for myself, for us. I know that where ever you must go you are ashamed to be with a man."

"Grell-"

"Please let me finish. I know that I will lose myself and fall apart if I lose you. I also know that once you are gone and out of my life the beatings will most likely come again."

"Grell your scaring me. What are you talking about?" Will said not liking the way Grell was speaking at the moment.

"I want us...to break up."

"What? Grell what are you saying?"

"Until I get the change we shouldn't be dating. You lost so much already for me. I can't let you lose your family like I lost mine."

"Grell, what ever my father may have said has nothing to do with us. We- its you and me now, just us."

"But what about your college? Law School? Remember that? You have to go Will."

"But Grell I love you. What about that? What about my love for you? Love like this, the love I feel for you only comes once. Law school is always there, if I get money then I can go."

"I will still love you too Will, just until-" Grell's sentence was stopped short as a rough kiss was planted on his lips. His shoulders grabbed pulling him close to the warm body in front of him.

"Grell stop this, you don't mean any of this. Whatever you want to do I will be with you until the end."

"Will please. Please just go." Grell struggled to say as keeping his head down.

Slowly in shock, Will let go of Grell's arms. "If that is what you want, then...I guess we can take a break."

Will grabbed his things and without showing Grell his face which held tears in his eyes he walked out Grell's apartment door. Right before the door separating them shut for good, Grell could only whisper, "I'm sorry. I love you."

Those next few days in school went by in gray. Everything both of the two seen was gray, even Grell. He couldn't bare to look at his red anymore. There was no point in wearing his red anymore if there was not a spec of passion in him. Walking around the school the two seen people getting ready for the big dance. Prom. The night almost every senior was excited for. Will was one of them, as soon as he remembered about prom he was so excited. Unfortunately when he remembered that he had no relationship to take to the dance, his heart felt empty again. But inside his mind he created a plan to make Grell want to give up on him. Getting ready for prom which was in the next few days Will felt this plan was becoming was too much like the movies but he felt this is what it would take to show Grell how much he meant to him.

Tonight was the night of prom, at home Grell was sulking for the pain he felt in his chest for breaking up with Will. Along with the fact that tonight was supposed to be the best night of any senior. Grell knew he shouldn't go to prom because: A) He would dress like a woman and be made fun of B) He would feel alone without Will and C) He had a broken heart. A sudden knock at the door brought Grell out of his self pity. Standing up slowly he wobbled his feet to the peek hole and seen Will.

"Will go away." Grell groaned trying to hide his tears.

"Open the door Grell." Will demanded.

"No, why are you here shouldn't you be at prom?" Grell questioned.

"I should be but I'm not I figured on seeing you instead."

"Will I broke up with you go away." That sentence made Grell burst out in a fresh load of tears.

"If you don't open the door I got the spare to unlock it for myself."

"How did you get that?" Grell demanded.

"Mr. Nakamo who do you think? You gonna open up?"

Giving in, Grell indeed opened the door to see Will dressed in full tux with a red rose in his jacket pocket. "Here" Will said handing him a box. "Put it on or I will put it on for you." Grumbling Grell stomped over to his room to put whatever was in the mystery box on before Will attacked him.

In his room Grell stared inside the box. Will was kidding right? What was going on through his head? But it was rather cute... Ignoring his inner protests Grell put on the item and slowly walked back out to greet Will's presence.

"You like it?" Will asked as staring at Grell who was now wearing a beautiful red dress. The dress was long and slightly poofy and somehow still looked sexy, the top of it hanged low on his arms to show off his shoulder blades. Such a beautiful dress that had a zipper back. Grell fumbled with the zipper until he was roughly turned around. Will's fingers glided up Grell's back softly before zipping up his dress.

"I love it but, I am not going out in this." Grell said shyly.

"I figured you would say that so that is why I brought this." Will said as holding up a CD. He walked over to Grell's small CD player and pushed it as pressing a button.

Skillfully Will pulled Grell close twirling him into a dancing position with his hand enloped with his and Will's other hand placed firmly on his back. As the song began Will spoke, "I love you Grell. I know you want to break up but I want you to always think about me. After this night I will let you live for life, but just give me this night, our prom night to be with you before you force me to leave." The two shifted slowly side to side with the gentle taps of the piano playing in the song.

_She can kill with a smile  
><em>_She can wound with her eyes  
>She can ruin your faith with her casual lies<br>and she only reveals what she wants you to see  
>She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me<em>

"I love that you want to become a woman, but I am not ashamed of you. If you are using that as a solution because you like to wear woman's clothing I don't like it. I like you the way you are, if will keep you the way you are I will always think of you as a woman, but I don't want you to change."

_She can lead you to love  
>She can take you or leave you<br>She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe  
>And she'll take what you give her as long as its free<br>Yeah, She steals like a theif but she's always a woman to me_

Will could only think of how much Grell had made an impact on his life. Grell had him feel things he could never had thought he could feel love and pain.

_Ohhh she takes care of herself_  
><em>She can wait if she wants<em>  
><em>She's ahead of her time<br>Ohhh and she never gives out  
>And she never gives in<br>She just changes her mind_

"Will, I love you. I- I just feel that we should seperate while you go to law school. Its your dream and I care about you enough to let you go off and do that. I will be fine here on my own till you come back."

_And she'll promise you more than the garden of eden  
>Then She'll carelessly cut you and laugh while your bleeding<br>But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be  
>Blame it all on yourself cause she's always a woman to me<em>

"You promise you will be ok? That you won't get into trouble?" Will cautiously asked.

_Ohhh she takes care of herself_  
><em>She can wait if she wants <em>  
><em>She's ahead of her time<em>  
><em>Ohhh and she never gives out<em>  
><em>And she never gives in <em>  
><em>She just changes her mind<em>

"I promise, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me one more thing before you leave tonight?"

"You"

_She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel_  
><em>She can do as she pleases she's nobody's fool<em>  
><em>And she can't be conficted she's earned her degree<em>  
><em>And the most she will do is throw shadows at you <em>  
><em>Cause she's always a woman to me <em>

Soon the showed their love for one another with the same song of Billy Joel on repeat in the background forever now implanted inside their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read My Final Authors Note For This Story<strong>**: **So I have decided to make a sequel to this story be sure to check on my account for when I shall post it. This story will be written when I return from my week of out of town. I thank everyone who kept up with this story and gave me beautiful comments. Hope to see you again when I post the sequel. YAY!

***One major importance I must know. Should I create the sequel a "M" or a "T" ? let me know your opinion on this cause if most people prefer me to keep it teen I will do the same thing I did with this story and make a separate part for the M content. like in this story Always a Woman I made Teen and created a side story Behind Always a Woman for the Mature. Let me Know ur opinon :) Thanks.

**For People who like drawings I will be posting the artwork from this story along with the sequel on D.A. if you would like to see them Private Message me about it and I will give you my account.:)

**-Once again thanks for All the Love, hope to see you in the sequel  
><strong>**love JokerSmiles :):):) Hugs and Loves REVIEW :) Please.:)**


	20. SEQUEL INFO

AUTHORS NOTE:

SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP YAY!

IT IS CALLED **GOODBYE MY ALMOST LOVER**

SO I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AND I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR IT TAKING THIS LONG TO COME UP.

-LILI


End file.
